


Fel-Tipped Feathers

by BlackPencilKitten



Series: Fel Tattoos [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Burns, Gen, Magical Tattoos, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPencilKitten/pseuds/BlackPencilKitten
Summary: It's always a spark, a minor inconvenience, why did it feel like his whole body was on fire, screaming in pain?It's not supposed to hurt this much, but what should he expect on Father's Day?





	Fel-Tipped Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I think I just created an Alternate Universe while trying to make Father's Day Angst  
> Oops  
> This is nothing like it was in my head, AAAAGGGGG  
> But I haven't written a fic in 4 days, take it and eat it and comment.  
> Maybe I should write the ENTIRE fic somewhere first, instead of writing here and copypasting to said somewhere, hmm.  
> /I tried OK/

A yell came from a man's room, followed by the sound of something hitting the floor with a THUMP and footsteps making their way down the hall and to an open bathroom. A lock clicked into place, lights coming to life with a buzz, and a back was turned towards the mirror, the man holding a hand mirror to see what was wrong, even though he already knew.

Black wings settled themselves on his skin, the tips laced with a bright green that burned like acid. The tattoo crackled, green embers flying from the tattoo even as it remained intact. Pain seared throughout his body and the man hissed, borderline crying. Throwing off what little clothes he had on, he turned the shower on to freezing cold and stepped in.

This happened the last two years, it won't be any different today.

 

An ice pack slowly melted on top of the tattoo traveling up the teen's leg, doing little to drown out the dull throb that coursed through it, along with a slight burn. The pain of the tattoo on his arm was currently being ignored as the teen winced at a particularly painful burn, letting out a sigh as his fingers tightened around the ice pack. That only made his fingers freeze and he let out a hiss, shaking it vigorously and making his arm hurt even more. Letting out a groan, he laid back on his bed.

There goes his plans to jog around Shibuya.

 

The lamp on the corner of a desk was switched on, a hand placed under it as an eye peered through a magnifying glass, staring at the green lines outlining his fingers and the feathers heading to and from them, ending at his wrist. Without hesitation, he pulled out a pair of gloves from the drawer of his desk, slipping them on and letting out a hum as their cooling power quickly took effect, dulling the burns to a mere annoyance.

The perks of having both an icey persona and custom gear, he thought, before turning the lamp back off and heading for his bed for an hour or so of sleep.

 

For once, Akechi smiled at the torrent of rain coming down, the smile growing as he remembered that he didn't bring his umbrella. The rain quickly soaked through his hoodie, making it a bit uncomfortable, but the fact that it soothed the pain on his back made up for it. Making his way through the crowds, his smile dropped as he saw the stock of cards sitting on their display, their bold print screaming a curse at him.

**Father's Day**

With a flinch, he walked by the store, fishing his earphones from his pocket to drown out the chants from the people around him, that clawed and poked at him, tracing the awful memento that had been branded-or was it burned, he didn't want to remember-on his back years ago.

**Happy Father's Day!**

**I think your father would love this card.**

**He already has a watch, I need a better present...**

The pain that had been dulled down increased in intensity, and he hurried around the corner of the street, the smell of coffee distinguishable even through the rain. Almost slamming the door open with his side, he froze, expecting eyes to be on him, judging him, but he was only met with the gaze of the owner of the shop.

"Welcome back, what'll you have?"

"House blend." He answer far quicker than he intended to, pulling down his hood and taking out his earbuds as he took his seat at the counter. Upstairs the combined noises of rapid button-mashing and shouts of delight made a chaotic symphony, at least, that's what he would call it. Futaba described it as 'player-generated background noise', while Akira was silent as ever.

The fact that they were siblings, the adopted children of the owner, Sojiro Sakura, arose in his head, but he shoved it away, the feathers on his back crackling once.

_You wish you were them-_

The sight of a cup of coffee and saucer being placed in front of him snapped him out of the newly-arised thought, and he mustered up a 'cheerful' thank you before grabbing the cup by the handle and lifting it slowly. The coffee inside shook along with the cup and the hand clinging onto it, and he set it back down quickly, staring at his hand and ignoring the strange look Sojiro was giving him.

He tried again to drink the coffee, managing to take a sip before he had to grab the cup with his other hand so it didn't spill. This wasn't supposed to happen, it hadn't the previous years, what was wrong with him?

"Are you OK?"

He forced himself to act like he hadn't heard the question, the last thing he needed was for the _father_ of his friends to worry about him. His tattoo glowed faintly, the burning pain increasing and he bit his tongue to stop from hissing. With both hands, he held the cup and downed the rest of his coffee, arms shaking slightly.

_Get out, hurry._

"Thank you for your services, have a good day-" The words were out his mouth before he even got out of the chair and he rushed out of the cafe, leaving a confused father in his wake. In his rush, he realized he forgot to tip, but he could dwell on his mistakes later, his legs carrying him to the Yongen-Jaya Station, where he took a seat on a bench, leaning his back onto the back of the chair even as it increased the pain there.

More talk of fathers and other parental figures surrounded him and he rubbed his forehead with his hand, pain starting to build there as an addition to the pain in his back.

**Mom wants me to help make a special dinner for Dad-**

**He saved up his money to buy me a new phone!**

**Mine's a sculptor, what job does yours have?**

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise to meet you here."

Akechi snapped his gaze from the ground in front of him, turning his attention to Yusuke, who was standing in front of him with his usual bag of art supplies and wearing some strange gloves. He couldn't help but focus on them, what reason would Yusuke wear gloves, they hindered his ability to feel his art supplies and paint.

Yusuke must've been saying something, but Akechi didn't hear him, staring intently at the gloves. He swore he could see the faintest glow coming through them, and black tips of something akin to ink showed outside the gloves on his wrists.

The pain in his back suddenly skyrocketed and he clutched his stomach, letting out a groan of pain. The neon-green outline of his tattoo glowed through his hoodie, just enough so Yusuke could see it, but not enough to grab the attention of the people around them.

"Goro, what's going on?" While he had a faint idea, he couldn't be too sure, plenty of tattoos has bright colors, but none should be able to glow.

A train screeched to a halt as it entered the station, and Akechi stood up quickly, shoving his way past Yusuke and other people to get to the train. Yusuke weaved his way out of the crowd, arriving at the train doors just as they were closing. As the train sped away, he knew what was going on and pulled out his phone, texting a quick message before leaving the station. He knew someone who could catch up to him.

 

 **Yellow-tailed Kitsune:** Akechi, what happened at the station? Your back started glowing strangely right after you hunched over, do you need to see Takemi?

_Message Read_

 

 **Yellow-tailed Kitsune:** Sakamoto, where is your current location?

 **Raging Sun:** Laundromat. Why?

 **Yellow-tailed Kitsune:** Don't leave, something's wrong with Goro and I'll tell you more when I arrive.

 **Raging Sun:** Is it just me or does everytime you text me, it's because either Goro or Mishima are injured in some way-

 **Yellow-tailed Kitsune:** Now is not the time, Sakamoto.

 **Raging Sun:** I'm just askin!

 

Honestly, he should've known better than to escape to Shibuya. Due to the rain, it was less crowded than usual, which only made it easier for Ryuji to find Goro among the crowd and start barreling towards him.

"--RO!"

He turned around at the sound of his name and instantly regretted it, running for his life even though he knew it was no use, with that headstart and the seconds of delay between him turning around and spotting Ryuji he was sure to catch up soon.

"--- ---- ASS OVER HERE-OW FRICKIN LEG-"

Don't look back, keep running, don't trip-I said don't trip-the diner's just a few feet away-

With a harsh tug he was yanked to the side, almost losing his footing against the slippery ground as he got pulled into the alley leading to the Airsoft store. His back was shoved against the wall and he let out a yelp, Ryuji's hands on his shoulders holding him there.

"The fuck is goin on? First you run from Inari, and now you _actually_ tried to run from me? The hell's happenin?" Ryuji shouted, eyes narrowing when he saw Akechi's wince. Akechi shoved him away, Ryuji taking a step back.

"Leave me _alone_ , Ryuji."

"I'll leave ya alone once ya tell me why the hell ya shoved Yusuke away. What's with the hurry, what's with the strange glow he saw comin through your shirt, what's with _you_?" Goro didn't respond, looking down at the ground-at least, that's what he intended to do. Instead, he found himself staring at Ryuji's bad leg and at the green lines traveling through black skin-ink? _Just like the ink on Kitagawa's wrist..._

"Answer me Goro!"

"...Your leg. His wrists, it's the same ink." He commented, eyes tearing from the pain his own tattoo was causing. Ryuji gave him a dumbfounded look before looking down at his leg, muttering 'oh'.

"Same tattoo? I guess, though I don't remember getting it. It just showed up one day and hasn't left since, I think Yusuke got his earlier than I did. Why-wait a second ya changed the subject on me!" Ryuji huffed and crossed his arms, yelling when Akechi kicked his leg. While he held his leg in pain, Akechi stared at his right arm, noting the tattoo prominent there too.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"You don't react _this_ dramatically normally, does the tattoo hurt as well? What about Yusuke's?" Already the pieces were fitting together, and he internally breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't the only one, it seemed.

"Listen I thought _I_ was the one askin the questions, and how the hell do ya expect me to know shit bout pretty boy?'"

"Does the tattoo hurt, Sakamoto, you're avoiding the question." Ryuji glared at him and rolled his eyes before responding.

"AM NOT-but OK fine, it kinda burns sometimes, now answer _my_ question, why did ya-"

Akechi took off his hoodie in one clean motion and Ryuji covered his eyes.

 "The hell ya strippin for-AND WHY HERE, of all places?"

"Look, praire-head." Akechi turned around partially as Ryuji peeked through his fingers before dropping his hand, staring at the feathered, lime-green outlined wing tattoos on his back.

"Why is yours cooler than mine-"

"YOU WONDERED WHY I RAN AND HERE'S WHY!" Goro snapped, shivering slightly as rain hit his now barren upper body. Ryuji couldn't resist and placed a hand on his back, removing it instantly as Goro let out a shout.

" _Oh my fucking god why did you-_ "

"Had to see if it hurt. Feathered, weird outline, and brings pain to the one with it. Seems we have the same tattoos." Ryuji said, looking at his tattooed arm and flexing it, wincing at the pain.

"Then why wasn't Yusuke in pain? Was it those new gloves he got?" Akechi asked, grabbing his hoodie and putting it on, shivering a lot.

"Probably, I think he talked to Iwai about somethin a while back, that must've been it. I should ask to get somethin for my arm an leg, you too for your back."

"Does Kitagawa know why these are here?" Akechi leaned against the wall of a building, cursing as pain seared through his back. Why does he keep doing that?

"He had a theory. Something about today and something-issues, what did Futaba call them-ah, really fucked up dad issues!"

Their tattoos glowed and crackled at the same time, making them yelp simultaneously.

"The hell, all I said was dad-"

Another sear of pain, and it slowly clicked in Ryuji's head. As surprising as it seemed to all of society thanks to his reputation, he had an idea.

"Father."

Pain, Akechi was glaring at him and mouthing to stop.

"Issues."

Even more pain, Akechi was starting to slide down the wall he was leaning on, and Ryuji groaned before continuing.

"Bad stuff about parents, uh-abuse!"

Akechi's legs buckled from the pain and he fell on his butt, hissing.

"STOP PLEASE!"

"Bingo. These tattoos are linked to our shit fathers-"

A twinge of pain this time and Akechi stomped on his foot from his place on the ground, Ryuji cursing loudly.

"Shut up before one of us dies, and it's not gonna be me." He growled, Ryuji sticking his tongue out at him before holding out a hand.

"Come on, we should tell Yusuke about this."

"I thought he already knew," Goro said, grabbing his hand and pulling himself up with a hiss.

"Alright, smartass, lets go 'confirm his theory'." Ryuji mocked his voice, earning a punch in his tattoo-free shoulder.

"Fuck you."

"Maybe when you can actually overpower me, then you-"

Akechi shoved him to the side and started running again, Ryuji smiling before taking off after him.

"WHOEVER LOSES, AKA YOU, HAS TO PAY FOR MY RAMEN!"


End file.
